The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Direct-backlit light emitting devices using semiconductor light emitting elements have been proposed as backlights for use in display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-174371 and 2012-212509 disclose light emitting devices including a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in an array and a reflector combined with a half mirror whose reflectance is controlled in part.